


Three's Enough.

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: The problem with being in a throuple is that the jealousy gets multiplied as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam/gifts), [aliensister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensister/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> "I love your IanxMickxTrevor fics ! you could write a fic that some guy flirt with Mickey and Ian & Trevor get a little jealous xo"
> 
> Prompt: Trevor is working crazy amounts and the boys notice that he has a secret admirer and Mickey and Ian basically go into Southside mode and make it very clear that Trevor is theirs.

Trevor squinted against the cheap lights they had lighting the stage and pointed to an overeager boy who was barely sitting on his chair anymore cause he wanted his raised hand to be higher than all the other raised hands.

"Yes?" Trevor asked.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for being an inspiration and for coming up here to discuss your story with us."

Trevor chuckled. "Sure. No problem, man."

"So, I wanted to ask your sexual preference."

Trevor's eyebrows rose.

"I mean, it's nothing like that." The kid stammered. "It's more of just, uh, the connotation of transitioning to a certain gender so that, uh, to attract the, um, people of the gender attracted to that gender?" At this point, the kid was way past blushing and moving dangerously into the realm of transitioning into a tomato.

"No, I get it. You're asking if my intentions of transitioning was to attract females who are into males, is that what you're asking?" Trevor spoke into the mic.

The kid nodded, relief extremely evident on his face.

"Well, the transition for me was more of a 'being born into the wrong body' case. Not to say that others don't transition with the intentions you mentioned. And, to answer your initial question, I'm pansexual." Trevor smiled.

"The fuck does that mean?" Mickey muttered.

Mickey and Ian were sitting in the backmost row watching Trevor give a speech to a bunch of high school students. It was marketed as an effort to open the eyes of the students and help widen their horizons but Mickey thought it was just another effort to drag bougie hipsters into enrolling their hippie children into this high school.

"It means he's into men and women and other genders." Ian explained, eyeing the overearger student suspiciously.

"Jesus. I swear people are just making shit up. What happened to the simpler times when dudes were just into either dicks or muffs?" Mickey gruffed.

"Get with the times, gramps." Ian smirked.

Mickey hit back with two raised eyebrows and a middle finger.

Ian chuckled.

"Alright, I guess that's all the time we have. If you have any questions, feel free to talk to me." Trevor gave a small wave before walking off stage.

"Thank fucking god." Mickey muttered.

They stood up to meet Trevor at the exit of the small auditorium.

"Hey!" Trevor jogged towards his boyfriends. "Did I bore you?"

"Yes." Mickey answered.

Ian quickly elbowed Mickey in the stomach. "You were great. The kids seem like they were really into it."

"More like really into the idea of getting into his pants." Mickey muttered.

"Jesus, Mickey, shut up." Ian frowned.

"Nah, it's okay. Jealousy looks cute on him." Trevor leaned over to kiss Mickey on the cheek. "So, where we headed?"

"Excuse me, excuse me! Trevor?" The kid from earlier ran over to catch up with the three of them.

Ian crossed his arms over his chest and rose to his full height while Mickey bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything that might get Trevor in trouble.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Trevor turned to look at the kid.

"I- uh- just wanted to say that you're really inspirational and I really look up to you." He said, shyly.

Mickey's eyebrows rose to extreme heights when he saw that Trevor was actually blushing.

"It's my pleasure. I just really wanna help out when I can." Trevor answered.

The kid's smile grew, threatening to take over the lower half of his face. "Um, I actually have a couple more questions. Would it be okay to, maybe, see you to discuss it?"

"Sure! Give me your phone, I'll put my info in."

Ian's eyebrows rose, not as impressive as Mickey's, but close. He couldn't even tell who was crushing on who anymore. Trevor looked just as eager to give the kid his number.

Mickey and Ian turned to look at each other conveying their disbelief through various facial expressions.

"Wow! Thank you!" The kid took got his phone back and was looking at it like it was the fucking holy grail.

"Yeah, no problem." Trevor smiled. "Call anytime."

"Alright, that's it." Mickey muttered. He reached out and yanked the front of Trevor's shirt and attacked Trevor's lips with his own.

Ian barely held back his chuckle.

The kid's eyes grew as he watched Mickey try to devour Trevor's face.

"Alright, kid. You should go." Ian leaned down to make sure his face was in the kid's line of vision. "You don't wanna be here when he's done, he can be really possessive."

The kid frowned, evidently not buying what Ian was saying.

Ian grinned and reached for Mickey's hand. "See this?" He maneuvered his boyfriend's hand to showcase his tattoos. "The other one says 'U-UP'. Wanna stick around to find out if his tattoos are bluffing?"

The kid shook his head.

"Then beat it kid." Ian chuckled as he watched the boy run away. "Kid's gone."

Mickey stepped away from Trevor and began to sheepishly straighten Trevor's shirt. "Got wrinkled."

"Really? That kid?" Trevor smirked. "He's in high school, Mick."

Mickey looked over at Ian. "I take it you haven't told him about towelhead?"

Ian cleared his throat awkwardly. "Might have slipped my mind."

~

After leaving the high school, they went to a nearby hidden bar so Ian can meet up with some of the people he worked with.

"What the fuck is up with these hidden bars? Shit had me climbing into a fucking closet to get a fucking drink." Mickey muttered.

Trevor chuckled. "They had to hide the bar to get past zoning regulations."

"Huh?" Mickey didn't expect to actually get an answer so it caught him offguard.

"You can't have a bar this close to a school so they had to hide it to work around that." Trevor answered pointing towards a small group of people who were also present during Trevor's talk at the high school.

"Jesus. I only get a few hours away from the fucking house and I gotta spend it like this? Should've stayed the fuck home." Mickey muttered, sipping his beer.

"Hey, stop it. Ian wanted to introduce us to his work friends." Trevor gently elbowed Mickey.

Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Ian spends most of the day with these people. Don't you wanna at least check them out? See if anyone's a threat?" Trevor teased.

"Goddamn it. Between the prepubescent shits drooling after you and these wannabe doctors hanging around Ian, you might as well just throw me back in jail cause once someone does something I don't like, I'ma go Rocky fucking Balboa on their asses." Mickey downed the rest of his drink and motioned for the bartender to give him a refill.

Trevor chuckled. "Yeah? How about you? It's not like no one's eyeing you at your new job."

"Dude, those fucking jackasses emit testosterone. You might not even have to take yours anymore. Just come with me to work one day and inhale, that'll give you your daily dosage."

"You need to chill out, you know." Trevor couldn't help but laugh at his grumpy boyfriend. "Or actually, don't chill out. You're cute when you get like this."

Mickey lowered his head and ran his thumb across his lower lip.

Trevor knew enough to know that Mickey was trying to hide his smile.

"So, pansexual, huh?" Mickey asked.

Trevor nodded, taking another gulp from his glass.

"So, what's the ratio?"

"What ratio?"

"Guys you've fucked to the girls you've fucked."

Trevor almost choked on his beer. "That's kind of offensive."

"Yeah, but I'm your fucking boyfriend. I get a free pass to ask these things."

Trevor couldn't help but smile. It was very rare for Mickey to actually acknowledge their relationship so, he really had no choice but to answer. "You're only the third guy I've ever been with."

"Yeah?"

Trevor nodded.

"How about the chicks you've banged?"

Trevor let out a nervous chuckle. "You really wanna know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

Trevor thought through every relationship he's ever had.

Mickey couldn't help but raise his eyebrows when he saw Trevor silently count with his fingers. "Jesus." He muttered.

"About fifteen, I think?"

"Fifteen? What, were you singlehandedly repopulating a whole city block?"

Trevor chuckled. "Can't help it. Chicks dig me." He waggled his eyebrows while making a show of licking his lips.

"Fuck off with that shit." Mickey laughed. "You're not the only one who got game."

"Oh yeah? You saying you got game?" Trevor challenged.

Mickey chuckled. "Please refresh my fucking memory cause I recall you saying something like 'I was already in love with you before I even met you.'" Mickey mocked, complete with fluttery eyes.

"That's not fair!" Trevor whacked Mickey upside his head. "You don't get to use that against me!"

"Hey, can't help it. People dig me." Mickey shrugged.

Trevor grinned. "Alright then, let's make this interesting. I pick a girl and you have to get her number."

"You fucking crazy? You want Ian to go all apeshit on a chick?"

"You scared?"

"Oh, don't fucking go there." Mickey warned.

"It's okay, Mickey. Sometimes, people really get scared."

Mickey's eyes narrowed. He grabbed his newly refilled glass of beer and chugged it all. "Alright, pick a chick."

Trevor grinned and examined his options. "Redhead." Trevor said pointing out a girl he recognized as one of the organizers of the talk he gave earlier.

"I already got his number." Mickey answered.

"Not Ian, you boob. The redhead with the black dress."

Mickey spotted the girl and shrugged before walking towards her.

Trevor chuckled to himself as he slipped off the barstool and walked towards Ian and his friends.

"Hey Trev!" Ian greeted happily.

"Hey." Trevor was gonna let Ian in on the little dare he gave Mickey but he spoke before Trevor could.

"Allie here said she was considering an adoption but didn't know how to go about it. Told her she might wanna consider taking one of your kids off your hands." Ian explained.

That certainly got Trevor's attention. "Really? That's great! You can come over anytime and meet them. Doesn't have to be a done deal. You can just come over and meet them."

Ian smiled as he watched Trevor slip into work mode. He loved watching Trevor all passionate about his job. After a few minutes though, he realized that someone was missing. "Hey, Trev. Where's Mickey?"

"Oh." Trevor turned to Ian with a really big smile on his face, excited to let Ian know about the dare that Mickey was totally gonna fail at. But he froze as something caught his eye.

A few feet away from them was a very frozen Mickey with a redheaded girl attached to his lips.

"What the fuck?!" Ian exclaimed as he turned to see what Trevor was looking at.

"Shit." Trevor muttered. "Shit, shit, shit." Trevor ran after Ian who closed the distance between him in Mickey in too few a step.

"The fuck do you think you're doing, bitch?" Ian was towering over the one-sided make out session Mickey found himself in.

The girl detached herself from Mickey before turning to Ian. "Excuse me?!"

"Ian, it was a joke. It was a stupid dare. C'mon, don't make this a thing." Trevor tugged at Ian's hand but he wouldn't budge.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you but can you settle it elsewhere? Kinda busy here." The girl looked at Ian incredulously.

"Busy with what? Finding out what my boyfriend had for lunch?" Ian challenged.

Trevor frantically looked at Mickey for some help but Mickey was frozen in his spot.

The girl had the audacity to chuckle. "Boyfriend? Bitch, you wish. He didn't say anything about a boyfriend when he walked over and flirted with me." She turned to wink at Mickey.

Ian was fuming and Trevor was scrambling to find a way to stop this from blowing up.

"Get your faggy ass out of here and back to fucking Boystown with the rest of your kind." The girl ended her statement with a flip of her hair, turning back to Mickey.

Trevor's eyebrows rose as she grabbed the girl's arm to turn her back around. "Wow, people like you still exist? I thought homophobes were already wiped off of the face of the Earth. Clearly you slipped through the cracks like a cockroach."

"Oh don't tell me, are you his boyfriend too?" The girl mocked.

"Yes, I actually am."

"Dream on." The girl retorted before her eyes grew in recognition. "Ohmygod, you're the tranny who gave the talk a while ago!"

Trevor has never hit a girl before in his life but he was so damn tempted right now.

Ian froze and quietly assesed the situation. After a few moments of contemplation, he sighed. "You have no idea how lucky you are, lady." Ian grabbed Trevor's arm in one hand and Mickey's in the other and dragged the two towards the exit.

"Jesus Christ, who's fucking idea was this!" Ian muttered as he struggled through the tiny entrance that was hidden by a closet. He yanked Trevor and Mickey through the tiny opening and made their way outside. Ian didn't stop until he found a deserted alley and pushed both his boys into it.

"Explain." Ian demanded.

"Bitch called me a-" Trevor huffed. "Did you hear that? She called me a tranny." Trevor looked at Ian.

Ian just raised an eyebrow.

Trevor sighed. "I dared Mickey to get her number."

Ian's eyes grew dangerously wide.

"Just to get her number! I swear! I didn't know he was gonna make out with the girl!" Trevor raised his hands in surrender.

Ian decided to relocate his fury towards Mickey. "The fuck were you doing making out with her?"

"She kissed me. Like she just fucking kissed me! Did you see that?" Mickey yelled, finally thawing from his earlier frozen state. "Disgusting piece of white trash." Mickey wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Despite it all, Ian couldn't help but be slightly amused. "The fuck did you tell her?"

"I told her that she was pretty and shit and I asked for her number and she just fucking sucked my tongue into her mouth! Jesus fucking Christ!" Mickey spat on the ground.

"Why the fuck didn't you stop her?" Ian yelled, exasperated with it all.

"I wanted to get her fucking number!" Mickey yelled back.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Ian looked back and forth between his two boyfriends extremely frustrated. Finally, he settled on hitting Trevor hard on his shoulder.

"Ow, what the fuck?!"

"You couldn't have picked someone uglier?!" Ian yelled.

Mickey laughed at Trevor, relieved to have escaped Ian's wrath.

Ian turned back to Mickey and gave him a matching swat.

"The fuck did I do?!" Mickey yelled.

"You are not allowed to talk to people without supervision!" Ian demanded.

"But he dared me!"

"What are you, five?!"

"But-"

"We're going home." Ian stated. "Jesus, can I not take you two anywhere anymore?" Ian grabbed Mickey and Trevor fully intending on dragging them both all the way home.

Trevor turned to Mickey. "You're cute when you get jealous. Ian, not so much."

"Tell me about it." Mickey muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story for this year! I'm gonna disappear and I'll be back next year. Have a great end of the year everyone.
> 
> Also, just watched canon and I fucking knew it! They were gonna tear Gallavich apart! That being said, I didn't absolutely hate the way they did it. Hopefully they throw us a bone and have Ian go back to Trevor.


End file.
